


A Moment To Them

by BreG21



Series: Love Square Month [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TemporilyhumanmPlaggandTikki, Vows, Weddings, just happiness, little bit of happy tears, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: It was hard, sometimes, not to be able to show affection as Ladybug and Chat, making sure, that Marinette and Adrien were only were the only ones allowed to be a couple. But that doesn't mean they couldn't have a secret moment. Okay, a wedding performed by the guardian of the kwami's may not be little, but hey, go big or go home.Related to my 'just friends story' between ch. 27&28





	A Moment To Them

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! I’m excited to see what you guys think!
> 
> I really hope it’s sappy enough.

It was a small thought that sparked his mind late on cold fall night. Suited up, he and Ladybug were lounging once more on their tower, both mirroring the same poses of one leg stretched out on the beam beneath them, the other hung freely off the side while their backs were pressed on opposite sides of two beams.

It was more of an intrusive thought than anything really. It was hard at times not to cuddle, or kiss, or just love Ladybug in general in their suits. She was his girlfriend, and it hurt at times. 

It was nice to be able to do anything— within reason— with Marinette in public, but to be conscious of every move he made around her while as Chat, could be complicated. It sometimes messed with him at times to remember that he had to keep her at arm's length.

So, that was where the thought came into play. It was a simple thought really, and it’d be a way to honor Master Fu before he passed.

Ladybug and Chat could get married.

Not legally of course, and no one would know of the symbolic marriage but him, Marinette, Master Fu, and the kwami’s.

It seemed perfect to him. Because no matter how much he wished, only Marinette and Adrien could show affection. Ladybug and Chat couldn’t for now, if ever— they were still on the fence about it, even after they defeat Hawkmoth— and if they did, they both knew they’d have to be on high alert for whatever may attack one to get to the other.

When he brought up the subject just minutes after he thought it, Ladybug’s jaw dropped. Eyes blown open wide as her face erupted into a red haze all across her skin.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he made sure to speak slowly. “Bugaboo. Hey, listen to me. It was just a suggestion.” He averted his gaze, too embarrassed to look at her. “I figured it’d be something just for us and in a way, to honor Master Fu. But you, of course, have no obligati-”

“I want to to.”

Chat was taken back. Taken back by the fierceness that gripped and swallowed her words and tone in a whole, how her eyes shone with determination. 

He was absolutely baffled by her, and could only gawk. This was all Marinette and Ladybug spilling at the seams of who she was. Strong and determined when she wanted to do something. But he could still hear the slight tremble of Marinette in her voice, even if it was more out of excitement than it was fear.

She smiled softly at his shock. “Kitty, of course, I wanna marry you. I’m pretty sure that’s been established at this point. You’re it for me. But we gotta keep this down low. It can’t be captured by the ladyblog. Just you and me.”

He nodded, voice still mute. What were words at this point? He had no clue.

He didn’t mind being speechless if she was the one stealing his words.

* * *

Marinette had long ago suspected that her parents had a least an inkling of an idea that she was Ladybug. 

That was proven even further that night during dinner. They were all gathered about the table— she, Adrien, and her parents. This was usually how they started out their Friday nights, with Adrien and her doing homework upstairs until they were called down for dinner. 

They’d usually race down the stairs, and whoever won, got to pick which chore they would do— which were between washing dishes and setting the table. It was always so fun.

It was also amazing seeing how Adrien’s eyes lit up as he engaged in conversation with her and her parents. How it seemed to so easy to him just to talk with her parents. Like the seat at the kitchen table was always meant for him. Her parents also loved Adrien as if he had always been there, something she was so thankful for.

It made her happy, seeing him happy.

That was when Adrien spoke up out of nowhere. “So, uh.” He began nervously as he spooned his food around the dish. “Ladybug and Chat Noir seem pretty cool, huh?”

Marinette dropped her fork immediately, wondering what in the world he was doing. 

_What?_

Why was he bringing up Ladybug and Chat? To her parents, nonetheless. What in the world could be running through that boy's mind?

Her dad looked up from his food, eyes glistening with curiosity and… a hint of..amusement? “Yeah. Paris would be in ruins without them, that’s for sure. I don’t think we give them enough credit.”

Her mother chuckled. “They definitely do a lot for us. People should really start seeing that more.”

Marinette and Adrien beamed at that. Knowing that they had, in a way, had their approval of what they did.

Within seconds, though, his happiness dropped from his face and seriousness once again took hold. “What if…. Hypothetically, Ladybug and Chat were together?”

He could stop talking _now_

Her dad placed down his own utensils, an uneven smirk filling his lips. “I’d say it’s about time. Even though Chat hurt my daughter at first.” He received a swat from her mother on the arm for that. “I think they’ve worked out all their...relationships. And how complicated that may have been.”

The twinkle in her dad’s eye was nothing if not knowing.

Okay. What had she all really missed?

Why did Adrien have to pick now to do this? Oh, he was gonna get an earful later.

As Adrien took a sip of his water, she could tell he was trying to hold back vomit. “What if… hypothetically he wanted to marry her? Not legally, of course.” He backtracked, “Just as Chat and Ladybug by whoever gave them their powers in the first place? Do you think they’d have her parents blessing?”

Marinette groaned internally. Did this boy even know subtly?

Marinette could feel her knee twitch— along with Adrien’s finger playing with his fork and spoon— as her papa shared a weird glance with her mom. It seemed they were having a conversation without even talking. There was just _sometjong_there, Marinette just couldn't stop the waves in her stomach from rolling around at that look.

She could tell Adrien was getting more anxious as well with every second that ticked by, and frankly, so was she.

Thankfully, as the older man’s expression turned sly, in sync with her manman’s, Marinette felt an odd sense of relief as he spoke. “Of course. I think— hypothetically of course— that Ladybug’s parents would be more than proud. They probably can’t be seen together in the suits, what with Hawkmoth and all that. They deserve to have a moment, too.”

Adrien was now bouncing in his seat but was trying to keep it unseen by her parents— though she was sure the action wasn’t lost on them.

Marinette knew it might be a little deceiving, the way they were going about it, but it was in their best interest to keep her parents safe.

Besides, she knew the two weren't as naive as they made it out to be.

* * *

That was how they ended up where they did. Before Master Fu, asking him if he would be so kind as to marry them— well, in the most way that he could.

His smile was well worth it, along with the happiness that crinkled at the edge of his eyes. “Of course. I would be more than happy to do so.”

Their excitement was akin to that of a newborn puppy finally getting the hang of their legs.

They quickly made the preparations— it wasn’t anything big— with the kwami’s help, they arranged silk-like fabric in the main room of the shop, which was held up by a few wooden planks that Master Fu had stowed away. 

It was all done in under an hour. The three stood back and admired their handy work. It was definitely something to be proud of. They had gone as far as going to the flower shop— As Adrien and Marinette, of course— just a few blocks down and purchased a few arrangements before the store had closed for the night. The main lights were set low to allow the glow of the fairy lights that they had pinned up along the lights to shine bright enough for a sweet feeling to the air around.

Taking his hand into hers, Marinette squeezed it, before looking to Master Fu. He nodded and went to the miracle box.

He punched in the code, causing it to open. Soon, all the kwami’s were released and all greeted Marinette, Master Fu, and Adrien. They buzzed around at the news that another Chat Noir and Ladybug had asked to be married by a guardian— it had been a while since they’ve seen a wedding.

“All set then?” Marinette asked as she glanced between the two men.

Adrien strode up next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I am if you are, bugaboo.”

The elder man chuckled as he agreed that he was ready as well.

With that settled, Marinette took a breath, ready to call on her transformation. “Tikki, sp-”

“Wait.”

The couple turned to see Tikki and Plagg fluttering near Master Fu’s head. A weird look befallen on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien asked as he pulled away from Marinette, concern ingrained on his face.

Tikki’s tiny giggles filled their ears as she danced in circular motions around the guardians head. “We actually have a surprise for you.” Her eyes went to Fu. “If we could?”

His lips cracked into a grin. “Of course, how could I forget?” His eyes went back to the confused couple.“I think I have something to give you first, though. Call it an early wedding gift, if you’d like.”

The sneaky smile woven onto the elder’s lips was both weary and exciting to the two. What in the world was he planning?

“Tikki, Plagg: if you would follow me?” He beckoned with a wave of his hand and left the room without another word, the two kwami’s in tow.

Too confused to make coherent sentences, Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other with matching wonder in their eyes.

Adrien was about to voice his concerns when two flashes of light— one green, one pink, causing both teen’s feet to leave the floor for a few seconds— came from the back room where they had wandered off to. 

Master Fu reappeared almost instantly after the flashes faded, the cheeky grin still holding strong on his lips. “It worked, as I knew it would. Tikki, Plagg. Would you like to come out now?”

Instead of waiting for two little creatures to come buzzing out, Adrien and Marinette could hear the clipping of high heels against the wooden floor boards, accompanied by rather loud thuds of...boots?

What in the world was going on?

Their silent questions were answered when, instead of kwami’s entering their line of view, it was two humans.

Two… humans, that oddly resembled Plagg and Tikki in a way that just couldn’t be described?

The woman to the left— Tikki? — had a pale complexion, that made her glittering ocean blue eyes that could honestly rival Marinette’s a bit, just pop underneath her full lashes. Her round baby face made her appear ageless and held sprinkles of freckles all along the bridge of her nose. Said nose was narrow in width and small in length and sat evenly between her eyes. 

It was absolutely adorable.

Her short, almost, pixie hair cut, was mostly a fiery red with only her bangs that blended off into a dark black curled at the ends. Her outfit was a floor length deep scarlet red kimono with a black border guarding the cutoff of the traditional garment.

The man to Tikki’s side— she assumed to be Plagg—- had a soft golden honey tan that contrasted beautifully against his almost glowing green eyes. His shaggy inky dark hair was short and spiked in a chaotic manner as he, too, wore a similar outfit to Tikki’s.

Only his was almost all black with shimmering green borders accenting the outfit. The sly smirk that was often present on Chat’s face when he was in a playful mood was much more heavily embedded onto Plagg’s— and it looked even more at home on his mouth.

Marinette’s face was frozen in shock, while Adrien did his best to hold back his tears upon seeing his close friend in such a manner for the first time.

The room was silent with Plagg being the first to speak. “I know,” He paused to lift his arms and flex at the group. “I’m even handsome in this form, too.”

Well, if that wasn’t an all too familiar scene. 

Ignoring Plagg’s inflated ego, Marinette moved to take her kwami’s hands, eyes filled to the brim with hot tears. “Tikki, you’re so beautiful. How long have you been able to do this!?”

Tikki smiled, looking slightly up at her counterpart. “I don’t know the exact date, but it was back when our outfits were new to fashion.” The ageless woman gestured to their kimonos. “We don’t have too long. The potion only lasts for a couple hours and can only be used once with each owner. Any more and I’ll be eating your families entire bakery.”

Plagg scoffed, casting his eyes to the side. “Oh yay, a limited time transformation that can only be used once in a lifetime. Why do I have a feeling we’ll have a cease and desist letter from a certain mouse?”

Tikki huffed as she crossed her arms. “They stole that one from us. Fairy godmother my _butt._ I worked very hard on that dress.”

Plagg put his arm around Tikki’s shoulder in comfort. “Speaking of a dress, you two remember that the costume you transform into is your own choice, right? Well, it works for way more than just supersuits.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “You mean I can change it any time I transform?!”

“Yeah, you can make a tux, a gym suit, even get rid of the stupid bell.”

Marinette flicked Adrien’s nose, before glaring at Plagg. “I happen to like that bell. How else am I supposed to tease my kitty?”

A small chuckle could be heard coming from Tikki as she grasped Plagg and whispered into his ear. 

Plagg let out a playful hiss. “You know you beat me by one second on that idea.”

“Sure I did.” She responded.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in utter confusion.

“What do you two have planned?” Marinette asked in a playful tone.

With silly grins sprouting from the two kwami’s, they asked both of them to take off their Miraculouses and place them in their hands. The two teens agreed without hesitation. Plagg and Tikki gave each other a knowing smile as the wrapped their hand together, forming a pale white light from inside their palms.

The two then expanded their hands to give the two back their Miraculous. “Put them back on and transform,” they said in unison.

Following their instructions, Marinette put her earrings back on, as Adrien did so with his ring.

Light filled the room as a spotted, pale scarlet dress wrapped around Marinette's figure, flower pattern lace sleeves fitted comfortably and stylishly around her arms. Intricate beading was sewn on the waist and neckline soon enough, her Ladybug’s mask followed suit and sat on its usual place on her face.

As for Adrien, he was fitted into a sharp black three piece suit with a single lime green bowtie to accent said suit. His tail wasn’t there, but the cat ears were, which was really what mattered to him as far as suit design went. He wouldn’t be Chat Noir without them. His mask being the last to from. 

The two looked at each other in awe at how they looked. Ladybug instinctively took Chat’s hands as a small light began to emit from their fingers. 

At their touch, Ladybug looked down at her ring finger to see an obsidian band with a single green gemstone resting on top. Chat’s finger was wrapped in a crimson band with small dots swirling around the band in a pattern no mortal could properly describe.

Tikki’s voice had much more volume to it than when she was small, but it was filled with warmth and love, and youth, too. “They’ll only be seen by the two of you, even in the presence of other Miraculous users. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir has had their own versions and you two are no exception.”

“They’re beautiful.” Marinette breathed as she took in the sight of the bands. They were just so her and Adrien, she couldn’t help but be memorized by their beauty.

Master Fu took that moment to clear his throat, attracting their attention back to him. “This is a beautiful moment, truly, but as time goes by, I worry that your parents will eventually come to check up on you, and see you missing. It’s best to start this before it’s too late.”

With that, Tikki leapt to Marinette, grabbing her hand and tugging the young teen away from the others into the back room, yelling back to the small group, “This might not be a traditional wedding, but I’m still doing something with her hair. Plagg, come help me!”

Plagg groaned, slumping forward before making his own way to the where the two girls were. “What do I know about hair!? Why would you need me?”

“We need some entertainment.”

“And of course, that’s me. Stinkin’ woman and their need for….” The rest of his words were gargled out under his breath as he slowly disappeared into the back.

* * *

Tikki began to spin around her head, pulling her hair in every which sort causing Plagg to nervously tap his foot. “No, no! That’s not right. You don’t have enough curls to frame her face. Listen, I know you’re beautiful as you are, but she has never had any idea how to work with dark hair.”

Tikki huffed as she moved to the side. “I thought this was all girly stuff.”

The glare he gave was only half-heartedly.“Shush up. You know I love this. I just said it was girly because I don’t get a lot of female Chat Noirs. I can be jealous sometimes, okay!”

Tikki scoffed. “Sometimes?”

Plagg walked up to Marinette, limpidly taking some strands in his hands and began to play with her hair until a small puff of smoke emitted from her head as a warm sensation spred through her body.

She looked in the mirror to see her styled hair in loose curls lying in small waves around her head. That was also when she noticed something seemed different. 

The curls were about six inches shorter than they had been a moment ago.

“Plagg," her words were drawled out, her brain not quite comprehending what it was _seeing._Until it _did._ "Did you just cataclysm my hair?!”

“Is it bad?”

“No, but-”

“Then you’re welcome.”

* * *

With only Master Fu and Adrien left in the room, they took their places at the makeshift altar, waiting for the three to come out of the backroom.

The kwami’s lined up on either side of a non-existing aisle, almost creating one of their own. Adrien smiled at the support from all the little creatures.

“Okay, we’re ready!” Tikki singsonged from where she was hidden away.

Wayzz quickly zipped over to the miracle box and cranked it, slowing a beautiful sweet melody started to fill the small space before returning to his the lineup were his brothers and sisters were.

That was the cue for Tikki, Plagg, and Marinette to appear. With Plagg and Tikki on either side of Marinette, they cupped her elbows, ready to escort her down the aisle made up by their little friends.

As Adrien watched their...Tikki and Plagg walk Ladybug down the aisle, everything around them seemed to just melt away, leaving only him and her as their eyes fell into one another's.

She radiated beauty and pure joy and just….wow. She was everything.

She was his. Forevermore.

As the three neared, he held his hand out for her to take, he knew that no matter what life threw at him, he’d be okay.

Because he was _home._

* * *

She felt her breath escape her chest as Plagg and Tikki placed her hand into Chat’s, giving their own special blessing of the union. Both pressed a tender kiss to either side of her cheek before taking their own spot.

She wasn’t sure what everyone else was doing after that. All she could see, think, and understand was the man in front of her and his crooked, toothy grin that she loved so much because she knew that he only reserved that smile for a few people and few occasions— occasions that where he was beyond happy.

Master Fu’s voice was the only thing that somewhat tethered them back to reality. “Welcome, everyone. I’m so happy and honored to be performing this ceremony, and honored that these two would give me the privilege to marry them.”

The grin that Ladybug wore began to hurt by how big it was, but she didn’t mind it one bit. 

Ladybug could see the beginning signs of tears starting to flow from the elder’s eyes. “Over the past couple of years, we’ve seen you two grow, learn, and fight together— yes, as Chat and Ladybug, but also as Marinette and Adrien. And I couldn’t be prouder of the person you've become.”

He sniffed— along with the kwami’s in attendance. 

Ladybug shuffled just a bit closer to her kitty, rubbing soft circles into the back of his hands, trying to keep the tears at bay herself. While Chat’s cheeks were already covered with dry tears as his eyes continued to produce more.

Clearing his throat, Master Fu finished his speech. “I’m so blessed to have known the both of you. And I know you two will continue to do great things in the future. Now, if you would, I think we should have Chat start with his vows.”

Ladybug couldn’t help the giggles that rose as he swallowed his nerves down. “Bugaboo, the past two years have been the best years of my life. I know, I’m young and people will tell me I haven’t experienced life enough to know what good really is. But.. we both know I didn’t have a lot of love to fall back on at one point.”

She nodded, pulling him into her. Forget ‘appropriate’ wedding procedures. This was theirs, and her kitty needed to be held. She knew the people that were watching understood.

With a sharp intake at the sudden embrace, he nuzzled his nose against her hair as he continued. “But you, princess. You made it better. You became a part of me that I didn’t need to worry to keep up for. A part of me that I didn’t have to worry about disappointing. Because you loved and cared unconditionally in everything that I am and do. All parts of me.”

She knew her tears were soaking his coat, but neither cared.

“So, thank you, M’lady, for letting me just be me. You were one of the first that allowed me to be that. To forget the burden of being an Agreste and being a superhero. I’m just Adrien. I love you so much, Ladybug. Everything that you are and do. Thank you for sweeping me off my feet that day.”

She tightened her arms around his waist just a bit as his vows ended, chuckling just slightly into his shoulder.

“Ladybug, if you would?”

Her throat was thick, but she still pressed on. “Chaton, sometimes I feel so stupid. How did I not see it? How could I not tell? That the same boy that I fell in love within the rain was the same boy that fought by my side on our most difficult days. You make puns— most of them terrible.”

He scoffed and could hear faint little laughter, but really, it was all background noise at this point.

“We’ve had our ups and downs, bad times and good times, and I’m thankful for each and every one of them, kitty. Because without them we wouldn't be who we are and we wouldn’t be where we are. I love you, and all the things that make you imperfect because neither of us is perfect. And we don’t expect that of each other. I’m so lucky that I got to fall in love with you twice over, and continue to do so, every day.”

She could feel his hand move to cup the back of her head, and never felt more content than in that very moment.

“So, thank you for being my equal in all aspects of life. For being my p_urr_fect partner.”

Master Fu wiped away the remaining tears, before finishing the ceremony. “As I stand before these two today, know that it’s not without hardships. But with hardships, there was happiness. You’ve always found the good within the bad and understood what the bad taught you, and how it made the good even better.”

As his words ended, Ladybug slowly pulled away to keep her eyes on Chat’s as the end drew near, their eyes matching with puffiness and redness, but all she could feel was the happiness that surrounded them.

“With that being said.” Master Fu said. “For long as you live, Chat Noir, will you promise to protect, love, support, trust and always hold your partner to who she is for the rest of your life?”

He looked like he wanted to pass out, but in the best of ways. “Forever.” He promised.

Master Fu smiled at that. “For as long as you live, Ladybug, do you promise to protect love, support, trust and always hold your partner to who he is?”

Her lips stretched back into an easy smile. “Forever.”

“Then, by the will of all, the guidance of the Guardians, and the grace of the kwami’s, it’s with my greatest pleasure and privilege to introduce to everyone, the first time as husband and wife, Chat Noir and Ladybug. Please remember, Chat Noir, that you are not alone when you kiss your wife.”

Said cat rolled his eyes, but took his Ladybug by her waist, spinning her around, and dropping her in a low dip before diving in to press a long, breathtaking kiss.

As they came up for air, he made sure to press a few more, softer kisses to her lips, the sound of clapping and little cheers finally breaking through.

With the congratulations pouring in, all Marinette could think about was this was what made it worth it. The little moments that were just theirs. Grabbing her husband’s hand, she reveled in all that was them.

Because as long as she had him at her side, she knew they could face whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Husband’s thoughts: So yeah I remember this being in the top ten of my crying chapters. I love everything in these wedding chapters and I also love how playful the characters get knowing this is something that is not only special for the humans in this chapter but for everybody as Plagg and Tikki take on a form we never see them in again. That with the magical rings it was a blast to write this chapter with my amazing wife. Speaking of her, she was the one to design Plagg and Tikki’s human features while I was the one who worked on their clothing and since the Kwami’s have an Eastern feel to them I only thought it wise to give them traditional kimonos to show not only a slight backstory, but they're age as well.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Because I stan the idea that while Adrien acts completely different as Chat, he’s still just a mask. An outlet to do what he can’t as Adrien. It’s a mix bag for who he is and Marinette accepts him fully!
> 
> I also adore the idea of human!Plagg and Tikki. Only if it's for a short amount of time.
> 
> I’ll see you guys soon! Lots of love!!


End file.
